PPGRRB SECRET SANTA
by CrimsonXClover
Summary: Who doesn't love secret santas? combine that with the PPG/RRB and you have an awesome combination. :D Maybe a little romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

PPG/RRB SECRET SANTA!

**A/N: **Hey people. I FINALLY got around to another story. I know a lot of you are waiting for another chapter of PPG/ RRB TRUTH or DARE. I regret to say it is on hold… for NOW! :D I've just had writer's block for… a month. :P Now, DISCLAIMER TIME! Bubbles.

**BUBBLES: **Thank goodness, our torture is on hold!

**ME: **Not appreciated

**BUBBLES: **Anyway… SKITTLEStheCRAZY owns nothing in this story except the plot.

**ME: **Boring! You're no fun. And yes, I know its summer. I was in a Christmas-y mood. Now, on with the story!

"We wish you a rotten Christmas, we wish you a rotten Christmas, we wish you a rotten Christmas, and a crappy New Year!"

"Shut UP!" a certain spunky, black-haired, teenage puff yelled at the boys below her window.

"Come on Butterbutt! Get into the holiday spirit!" a certain insane, black-haired, teenage ruff yelled back.

"Oh how I wish I could, Butch. But with you and your brothers here, I'm not sure I can." She responded,

Let's recap, shall we? When the ruffs returned, in freshman year of high school, the puffs hated them, like always. But by the end of the year, they were best frenemies. So, this Christmas morning, at 5:30 A.M. I might add, the ruffs decided to wake up their counterparts with their "lovely" song.

Buttercup ran down the stairs and out the door, into the December snow, closely followed by Blossom and bubbles, all of whom, were still in pajama shorts and camis.

"Get your butts in here, before we freeze ours off!" shouted Buttercup.

"Merry Christmas to you to," said a sarcastic Brick.

They all plopped their butts on the coach and chairs in the Utonium living room to watch Christmas cartoons. After the "Frosty the Snowman" special, they sat around and talked.

"So is everyone ready for our Christmas tradition of Secret Santa? Well, to bad if you aren't, cause we're going to do it anyway," announced Buttercup.

"I'll go buy the hat. Bubbles, be writing the names down on a sheet of paper and cut them out. Buttercup and the boys… just, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, please?" begged Blossom

"No… promises," answered Butch.


	2. Chapter 2 Name time!

"Who wants to go first?'

"Oh, me, me! Pick me! Pick me! Me, me pick MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"If you can go first, Boomer, will you SHUT UP!" yelled an aggravated Buttercup.

"YES!"

"Blossom, just let him pick a name." sighed Bubbles.

Boomer reached into the Santa hat for his name. Instantly, his bright smile turned into an aggravated frown.

"Can I trade people? I don't wanna shop for a girl."

"No, get over it," answered Brick. "It's my turn."

But as soon as he looked at the slip of paper, he turned to Boomer and said, "I'm with Boomer now, can we redraw?"

"NO! That ruins the secret Santa spirit!" shouted a shocked Bubble.

"MY TURN! Give me the hat, ginger," shouted Butch.

With a glare, Blossom held out the hat to Butch. His face, like both of his brothers', fell in a instant.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-," Butch was silenced by Buttercup's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Let's just get the names over with, shall we?" she interrupted his cry.

"Yes, let's," said Blossom, as she reached in the bag herself. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at her slip.

"Aw, sh- shiz! No FREAKIN' WAY!"

"What, does brave wittle Blossom wanna switch names?" taunted Brick.

"Just shut up and hand me the bag," complained Buttercup. She soon regretted these words. " NO FREAKIN WAY!"

"Bubbles," Blossom said as she held out the hat. Bubbles reached in and pulled out just the name she had hoped. She started giggling like mad.

"At least one of is happy," said an aggravated Buttercup.

"Lighten up people! Now we get to go SHOPPING!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Bubbles, which followed by a chorus of groans from Buttercup and the boys.

**A/N- Okay, it's not the best. :P I wasn't even gonna put in this chapter, I was gonna skip to the shopping, but this just came easier. **** Now, time to work on another chapter. **** Hopefully it'll be better. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, Love, SKITTLES!**


	3. Chapter 3 Brick's Shopping

**A/N- **Hey guys. This chapter is SHOPPING! Enjoy!

__

The PPG and RRB are just now pulling into the mall parking lot, the boys in Brick's Barolo red, metallic, CL600 Mercedes Coupe. (Pic on profile) and the girls in Buttercup's BMW ActiveHybrid x6 in Tasman green. (Pic on profile) When inside the mall, they all went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Brick was thinking about his gift._ "I guess I could buy her a new ribbon," _he thought. _"No, that's not very good. Besides, if she finds out who gave her a sucky present, she'd kill me!"  
><em>

Then, he spotted it. It was perfect! It was two tickets to her favorite band, The Ready Set! _"One for her, and one for me if she wanted to-_ _GAH! Snap out of it Brick! You don't like her like that! But still…" _Brick thought. He then noticed one little draw back. _NOT FOR SALE. You must answer one question to win; what is the leader singer's full name?_

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" Brick muttered. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up The Ready Set expert Blossom. "Hey, Bloss? What's the full name of the lead singer of The Ready Set?"

"Jordan Witzegrueter. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks Bloss."

"Wait-," she was interrupted by Brick hanging up. He turned to the clerk and said he'd like to answer the question.

"His full name is Jordan Witzegrueter."

"That's correct! Here you go!"

"YES! My shopping is done!"

"That'll be $50," said the clerk.

"CRAP!"


	4. Chapter 4 Buttercup! Say WUT!

A/N- You all must hate me. :'( I feel like I neglected you guys. *sighs* Anyway, on with the story!

Buttercup was walking around the food court.

"_Can't shop for an imbecile on an empty stomach," _she thought to herself. After grabbing a taco from Taco Bell, she started down to the shops. _"What do I get the dude who's probably stolen everything in the country at least twice?"_

She walked into Hottopic, and, taco in hand, began searching. After searching the entire clearance section, (she wasn't gonna spend a butt-load of money on this dude) she was about to give up. She finally admitted she wasn't going to find anything good for under 5 bucks.

"_Oh well," _she thought. _"It was worth a shot."_

As she walked out of the store, who else does she bump into but… 

"What's up BC!" exclaimed Mitch.

Bet you didn't see that coming. ;)

Sorry for the shortness guys. :P It's somethin', right? :D


	5. ATTENTION

ATTENTION READERS OF MY STORIES!

All of my current stories are being moved to my new account, JennaTheLamb. I WILL UPDATE ONCE THEY ARE MOVED, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.


End file.
